


Bohort ou comment l’uniforme ne fait pas le lion

by pingou



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Shippy, Si si
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingou/pseuds/pingou
Summary: Secret Santa 2020Bohort a été élève à Poudlard, mais il ne comprend sa valeur que grâce à Léodagan.
Relationships: Bohort & Léodagan (Kaamelott)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Bohort ou comment l’uniforme ne fait pas le lion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaantt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaantt/gifts).



A l’âge de onze ans, Bohort était fier de faire partie des quelques élus ayant eu le droit d’intégrer la majestueuse école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Une toute récente école de pointe pour jeunes sorciers de tous horizons. Une jeunesse venant tout le pays de Logres rassemblée dans un somptueux château flambant neuf ! Rien que l’idée d’un potentiel futur emplissait son cœur de joie.

S’étant renseigné sur le principe de répartition des élèves, il s’attendait à être dans la maison des sages ou celle des loyaux.

Léodagan était déjà un préfet de sixième année lorsqu’il a intégré Gryffondor, à sa grande consternation. C’était un être bourru, mais ferme, plein d’allant et charismatique. Un véritable lion héroïque.

(Son frère, Lionel de Gaunes a été réparti à Serpentard deux années après, dans la maison des rusés et des ambitieux. Bohort fut le seul de sa famille à ne point avoir été surpris, cependant, il connaît bien son frère et le savait être un enfant retors et peu scrupuleux. Heureusement que leur cousin Lancelot du lac était déjà présent pour donner ses lettres de noblesse à la maison vert et argent !)

Bohort lui, ne s’était jamais réellement senti à sa place parmi les rouges et or, car de toutes les qualités qu’il possédait, le courage n’en faisait indéniablement pas partie. Il aimait les arts, toutes les jolies choses et était profondément pacifiste, évitant les conflits à tout prix. Voilà qui ne facilitait pas son intégration.

Il essaya néanmoins de faire contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur, et ne manqua jamais d’assister à tous les matchs de Quidditch de son équipe, même s’il jugeait intérieurement le sport rustre, illogique et dangereux jusqu’à l’absurde.

Il se rappellerait toujours du dernier match de la saison lors de sa deuxième année : c’était également le dernier match de Léodagan en tant que capitaine de l'équipe et gardien quasiment infaillible.

Les stratégies de défense étaient une telle obsession pour lui qu’il avait réuni son équipe dans la salle commune la veille, pour aboyer ses directives au vu et au su de tous. Son pouvoir sur les autres était si grand qu’il ne craignait pas qu’un de leurs condisciples aille moucharder. Bohort apprit bien plus tard que tout le monde craignait trop ses brutales représailles, en réalité. S’il l’avait su plus tôt, il n’aurait pas osé suggérer timidement une tactique de parade à laquelle Léodagan n’avait pas songé, de sa petite voix fluette.

Parce qu’il avait beau ne pas apprécier ce sport, il avait suffisamment potassé l’exemplaire du _Quidditch à travers les âges_ qui se trouvait à la bibliothèque. Il essayait au moins intellectuellement de trouver un intérêt quelconque à une activité qui consiste pourtant à se mettre en danger à des centaines de mètres de hauteur pour faire passer des balles dans des cercles, les attraper ou les repousser. C’était un sport barbare qui, Bohort l’espérait, passerait rapidement de mode dans quelques années, en tout cas, il favorisait la cohésion entre élèves et puisqu’il pouvait contribuer à la réussite de sa maison, par loyauté, il intervint poliment.

Le vaillant capitaine s’arrêta net au milieu de sa démonstration, grommela suffisamment pour que le jeune homme se sente idiot de l'avoir interrompu, mais d'un coup de baguette, ajusta le schéma projeté sur le mur pour inclure sa suggestion.

Ce fut l’une des seules fois où il se sentit intégré dans sa maison. Mais ce n’est pas la raison pour laquelle il se souvient du match deux décennies après les faits. Non, la vraie raison, c’est que lorsque Gryffondor l’emporta, Léodagan se posta spécifiquement à la hauteur de Bohort, qui cette fois ne put dissimuler son rougissement sous le prétexte du vent. Il lui adressa alors le V de la victoire, désespérément à l’aise sur un Brossdur, ses boucles chahutées doucement par la brise, et termina par un clin d’œil et un sourire.

Cette image-là, rassurante, conquérante et surtout rare resta collée sur ses rétines et dans son esprit. Léodagan devint en cet instant la quintessence de ce que pouvait et devait incarner un Gryffondor. Il garda précieusement cette image au fond de lui et mais refusa catégoriquement d’y donner plus de sens que cela.

(Lorsqu’il termina ses études, étant surtout doué en botanique et en métamorphose, Léodagan avait épousé Séli, une camarade préfète de Serpentard, et avait déjà une fille et un garçon. Il n’avait pas traîné !)

— Faut toujours que vous veniez foutre votre merde vous, grogne-t-il quelques vingt-cinq ans plus tard, visiblement agacé sous un sourire grinçant.

L’expression sur le visage de son ancien préfet est à mille lieues du fameux sourire juvénile d’alors. Pour tenter de l’ignorer, Bohort, devenu le seigneur du pays de Gaunes en lieu et place de son père il y a une quinzaine d’années, dissimule son trouble en s’adressant à l’homme qui les avait réunis contre toute attente. Exceptés son cousin Lancelot et Léodagan, il y a une poignée de sorciers qu’il ne connaît que de nom, et quelques têtes qui ne lui évoquent personne, cela n’aide pas à se sentir en confiance.

— Il y a erreur sur la personne, Sire, je ne suis pas quelqu’un de valeureux. Ni un combattant, je n’ai jamais fait un seul duel…

Il espère de tout son cœur que ses joues ne se colorent pas sous l’effet de la honte, mais le silence qui s’abat dans la pièce n’augure rien de bon. Quand soudain, le poing puissant de Léodagan s’abat sur la table et le fait sursauter sur sa chaise.

— Mais c’est pas possible d’entendre ça ! Le Choixpeau Magique, il ne se trompe pas. Tout le monde sait ça. Vous avez porté les mêmes couleurs que moi si j’étais rappelle bien, alors vous êtes courageux comme moi et c’est marre !

— Seigneur Léodagan, bredouilla Bohort en portant une main à sa poitrine, vous ne pouvez pas nier qu’il y a un monde entre vous et moi, vous êtes le premier à le reconnaître ! Notre temps sur les bancs de l’école est loin derrière nous, mais je n’ai jamais su être un véritable Lion.

Léodagan ouvre la bouche, sans doute pour répliquer quelque chose de bien senti, mais c’est Arthur Pendragon qui s’en charge finalement, après tout, il est leur suzerain à tous depuis qu’il a retiré Excalibur de son rocher. Même la magie n’est rien face à la volonté divine…

— Mais allez boire un coup, je vous assure, ça ira mieux ! Ce n'est pas ce que je vous demande, reprit le roi d’un ton plus calme. J’ai l’intention de réunir les éléments les plus valables autour d’une quête commune. Vous vous êtes distingués si vous êtes devant moi, peu importe votre ancienne maison ou même votre profil magique.

— Ben moi par exemple, ajoute le seigneur Karadoc, j’ai pas de magie, en tout cas, pas suffisamment pour avoir pu étudier dans votre école, je suis un Cracmol il paraît. Je suis quand même présent !

— Vous bilez pas, renchérit le seigneur Perceval de Galles, moi j’y suis allé à Poudlard, ben à part l’astronomie, l’arithmancie et les soins aux créatures magiques, j’ai rien bité pendant sept ans à Poufsouffle.

— Ça pour être un blaireau, vous en êtes un, chuchote froidement Lancelot en pinçant les lèvres, faisant ricaner Galessin et Dagonet à côté de lui.

Pourtant, ces derniers aussi avaient fait partie de cette maison, ce pourquoi on s’attendrait à ce qu’ils démontrent leur gentillesse, leur patience, ou une loyauté qui sont manifestement surcotées chez ces individus !

Bohort pour sa part, n’apprécie que très peu ce genre de boutade, et le fait que ce soit son brillant cousin qui l’ait faite le blesse dans son amour propre. Comme souvent, le Gallois avait simplement voulu se montrer sympathique et il est injuste que son bon cœur soit ainsi tourné en dérision. Il sait parfaitement ce que peut ressentir quelqu’un se faisant rabaisser ou sous-estimer par les autres.

C’est la première fois que la dureté et l’intransigeance de son cousin le mettent mal-à-l’aise aussi vivement, mais il chasse bien vite cette réflexion de son esprit.

Plus tard, il se dit que c’est ce qui l’a poussé à accepter la proposition du roi et à intégrer Kaamelott de façon semi-permanente, malgré sa famille — dont sa femme — restée chez lui à Gaunes. Il a voulu encore une fois se prouver à lui-même qu’il était peut-être aussi courageux que ce que sa vieille répartition avait laissé présager lorsqu’il n’était qu’un garçonnet chétif.

Ça n’a évidemment rien à voir avec la tape virile dans le dos dont Léodagan l’a gratifié quand il a appris la nouvelle…

C’est la réaction logique de celui qui fut son ancien mentor. Même si le point de vue de Bohort se heurte souvent au sien lors de conseils plus restreints, dès qu’il s’agit de politique ou de défense. Il a appris à dépasser l’ancien rapport qu’ils avaient pu entretenir brièvement à l’école il y a fort longtemps, mais Léodagan se montre toujours aussi borné qu'à l’adolescence, lorsqu’il exposait des stratégies de Quidditch comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Le poids des ans ne change pas les personnes à coup sûr, songe-t-il parfois, tantôt amusé et tantôt attristé.

En revanche, il ne comprend pas comment Lancelot, qui a pu le soutenir au point qu’ils se confient de grands secrets (« au contraire, se battre sans avoir reçu d’éducation formelle est la preuve d’un grand courage, Bohort » entend-t-il encore parfois la voix de son cousin le rassurer d’une voix douce) a pu à ce point sombrer jusqu’à utiliser sa baguette à de sombres desseins.

Lorsqu’il vient soudainement trouver Arthur dans sa salle de bain quelques années plus tard, baguette tendue dangereusement, avec un regard glacial et ouvertement meurtrier… Bohort n’hésite pas à s’interposer. Il sait qu’il n’a aucune chance contre l’un des meilleurs duellistes de leur génération, mais pour une fois il ne se montre pas couard. Il sort sa baguette et l’utilise du mieux qu’il peut. Il se montre noble et chevaleresque sans même y penser parce qu’en face de lui n’est plus un membre de sa famille, mais un forcené.

Il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir eu la preuve de sa propre bravoure, mais malgré tout, il se sent enfin pleinement lion. Un lion différent de l’image légère et victorieuse de Léodagan qui l’avait accompagné de sa jeunesse à sa vie d’homme jusqu’à présent, certes… Mais un lion tout de même qui pourra se tapir patiemment avant d’attaquer au moment opportun.

Une nouvelle tactique qui ne pourrait que lui servir face aux combats à venir : Bohort le sensible a laissé place dans la douleur à Bohort le courageux.

Et un jour viendra où tout le monde le saurait.


End file.
